mon ange gardien
by pavarotti62
Summary: personne n'a le droit de faire souffrir un jeune homme aussi gentil que toi, désormais je serai ton ange gardien.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction, elle est bien sur basé Klaine…. Bonne lecture,

Le premier chapitre est court, mais je ne veux pas trop en dire….

20 H, maison des Hummel Kurt s'apprêtait à rejoindre Andy son petit ami depuis un an, Andy était le genre de gars qu'on aime parce qu'il est lui, bien que plus âgé que Kurt, ce dernier été amoureux d'Andy.

Andy avait quelques années de plus que Kurt et bien qu'ayant avou2à plusieurs reprises qu'il préférait la compagnie de mecs plus vieux, il avait craqué lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kurt la première fois, ce qui faut aussi la première fois de Kurt, son visage enfantin, pas sur de lui, timide, sa virginité avait immédiatement conquis Andy, Kurt savait que ce dernier n'était pas complètement amoureux puisqu'il draguait ouvertement devant lui d'autres types, mais à chaque fois il revenait et à chaque fois Kurt lui cédait, l'amour est stupide, Andy lui disait qu'il était son port d'attache, sa sécurité, et qui l'aimait.. Kurt se plaisait à y croire. Jusqu'au jour où... Quelqu'un lui ouvrit les yeux…

Ce soir Andy fêtait un gros contrat qu'il avait signé une semaine plutôt et qui lui avait rapporté pas mal d'argent, comme à chaque fois il avait fait à Kurt un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, et Kurt l'avait embrassé avec passion, puis ils avaient rejoins les invités, au bout d'une demi heure, Kurt se retrouva vite seul et du fond de la salle de réception il observait son homme aller d'invité en invité, puis Kurt, las de ce manège rejoignit Andy.

c'est une belle soirée, fit Kurt, en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Andy.

Oui très réussie, je vais te laisser un moment j'ai une conversation à avoir en privé avec un client, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, excuse moi, fit Andy visiblement ailleurs.

Bien sur Vas y je comprends, fit Kurt avec gentillesse comme d'habitude.

OK, fut tout ce que répondit Andy en s'éloignant.

Kurt le vit s'approcher d'un homme très bien bâti, Andy lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis l'emmena vers le bureau en passant sa main dans son dos, Kurt compris alors ce qui signifiait en privé. Au bout de dix minute, il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Andy dos au mec, ce dernier penché vers l'avant et Andy qui le pénétrait, Kurt ferma la porte les larmes aux yeux, il se dit en lui-même, encore une fois, mais là j'en peux plus, il courra se réfugier sous les peupliers du jardin immense, là où personne ne le trouverai.

Dans un coin non loin de la porte du bureau, un jeune homme avait assisté à la scène en silence…

Andy sorti de la pièce, fier de lui, regarda le jeune homme qui le fixait avec dégout, haussa les épaules et alla au bar pour prendre un verre, le jeune homme le rejoint. Il lui tend la main.

Bonsoir, Blaine Anderson.

Bonsoir, je suis. mais Andy fut coupé par Blaine…

Le salaud qui se tape un autre mec pendant que son petit ami assiste à la scène et se sauve en pleur. rassurez vous, il est plus seul… fit Blaine en se levant laissant perplexe Andy.

Blaine sort en direction du jardin et s'approcha de Kurt, et lui tendit un mouchoir blanc, Andy arriva derrière eux…


	2. Chapter 2

tenez, me fit un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas en me tendant un mouchoir

merci fis-je en sanglotant.

Blaine Anderson, ravi de vous connaître me dit-il

Kurt, Kurt Hummel, fis-je un peu perdu.

Je peux me permettre une question, me fit-il d'une voix douce et calme

Pourquoi pas, fis-je en soupirant.

Pourquoi le laissez-vous vous traiter de cette façon. Me demanda t-il sans y mettre de gants.

Je vous demande pardon, fis-je intrigué.

Je vous ai vu vous enfuir après que votre petit ami vous a trompé avec ce type. Me lança-t-il

OH ! navré que vous ayez assisté à cela. Mais rassurez vous ca va, j'ai l'habitude, il est comme ça, je ne lui suffis pas. Lui dis-je avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Et visiblement vous en avez assez, vous avez pensez tout haut tout à l'heure, allez ne me dites pas le contraire, personne de censé ne peut accepter cette situation. Me fit-il

Oui, vous avez raison, fis-je tout bas.

PDV KURT

Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Pourquoi il se mêle de ma vie comme ça, en même temps il n'a pas tord, ce que me fait subir Andy depuis de années, à assez durer, il est temps que je fasse quelque chose. J'aime Andy et si je veux avancer avec lui, il faut qu'il arrête, il doit choisir..

Tu es là, ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche. me fit Andy.

Tu as fini, fis-je en relevant la tête. Je crois que l'on devrait parler.

Pas maintenant, j'ai envie de danser, allez vient mon cœur. Me fit-il

Non je reste là et tu vas m'écouter…fis je plus sérieusement.

Non, tu viens avec moi, Fit Andy en attrapant mon bras..

Non, lâche moi, j'en ai pas envie. Fis-je en retirant mon bras. Et puis tu m'agace, je rentre fis-je en levant les bras.

Ah ouais et comment, mon chauffeur est venu te chercher je te rappelle.

Blaine va me ramener, dis-je en fixant, Blaine espérant qu'il comprenne et acquiesce.

Aucun souci, me répondit le jeune homme

Kurt, reste s'il te plait, je vais faire des efforts c'est promis. Fis Andy, avec une pointe de douceur.

Andy, je rentre appelle moi demain, de toute façon j'étais fatigué, et tu ne peux pas partir en laissant tes invitées, fis je pour calmer le jeu.

Très bien mais mon chauffeur te ramène. Me dit Andy.

Ok, désolé Blaine, j'ai été ravi de te connaître. Fis-je

Moi aussi, fit-il en me serrant la main.

Je m'éloignais de Blaine pour suivre Andy, et son chauffeur, je senti quelque chose dans le creux de ma main, je l'ouvrais discrètement, un bout de papier avec un numéro et un mot..

« Appelle-moi au moindre problème » Blaine

Je rangeais le numéro dans ma poche, en prenant soin que Mr Andy ne s'en aperçoive. Je montais dans la voiture, une fois le portail passé, deux phares virent éblouir la voiture, je descendis et vis Blaine adossé à un 4x4 noir magnifique, et qui m'ouvrait la porte.

monte je te ramène…me fit-il.

Je ne crois pas, non, répondis-je.

Et moi je crois que si, rassure toi, je ne suis pas un pervers, je veux juste te parler…me dit-il d'un sourire charmeur

Je me retrouvais vers le chauffeur et lui fit signe de rentrer, et allez savoir pourquoi je montais dans la voiture de Blaine…

maintenant on peut parler librement….explique moi pourquoi tu aime autant ce mec…. J'ai tout mon temps…

je le regardais, surpris, touché, amusé, je ne sais quel sentiments je ressentais, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était pas question de sexe, je me laisser aller à la confidence.. Une fois mon discours terminé, nous étions à la maison.

voilà vous savez tout. Dis-je en soupirant…

tu peux me dire tu, on a le même âge. Me fit Blaine

ok, j'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyé avec ça. Fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

On t'a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux magnifique… me lança t-il.

Ne change pas de sujet. Fis-je

Non tu ne me pas ennuyé, maintenant, à moi, je veux que tu quitte ce mec, tu n'es pas heureux et je vais t'y aider.

Dans quel but, tu veux me mettre dans ton lit. Fis-je sur un ton sec.

Je ne suis pas Andy, non, je veux t'aider, c'et tout, ce mec te traite comme de la M…. tu mérite mieux crois moi, pour le moment tu es amoureux et c'est normal, mais il faut que c change. Et je vais t'y aider.

Je ne sais pas si… Fis-je.

Ce n'est pas négociable, et ca commence maintenant.. appelle le et dis lui de ne plus venir te voir pendant une semaine que tu as besoin de réfléchir….m dit-il en me tendant mon portable.

OK.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il composa le numéro, et au bout de deuxième sonnerie, une voix fit allo.

- allo, Andy, c'est Kurt…..


	3. Chapter 3

Allo Andy c'est Kurt fis-je pas très sure de moi

Oh, Kurtie, chéri, tu es rentré, parfait, je fini la soirée et je viens te rejoindre. Me répondit-il

Non, je préfère aller me coucher… désolé. Dis-je

Tu te fous de moi, je viens, à point c'est tout, répliqua Andy sur un ton sec.

Tu n'étais pas censé faire des efforts, tu as vu comment tu me parles, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, lui dis-je en craignant sa réaction.

Je te parle comme je veux, tu es mon mec, je fais ce que je veux. répondit Andy.

Non désolé, je ne veux plus supporter cela. On va faire un break toi et moi, je te laisse une semaine, pour réfléchir, je ne suis pas un jouet Andy, je t'aime mais pas comme ça, ce n'est plus possible, change d'attitude, et je reviendrais lui dis-je

Très bien, prend le comme ça et tu me perds définitivement… et je sais que tu ne le veux pas, tu m'aimes trop pour ça… fis Andy.

Andy je t'en prie, ne le prend pas comme ça, fis-je en sanglotant.

Blaine s'était rapproché de Kurt et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, quand Kurt le sentit si proche, si réconfortant, il su alors que le courage venait de lui, c'est lui qui le poussait à agir, il comprit que Blaine allait être sa force dans cette épreuve, il avait un ami, sur qui se reposer. Blaine lui fit comprendre par signe que la façon d'agir d'Andy était pure intimidation, qu'il savait que celui-ci craquerai, et qu'l fallait qu'il soit fort. Une fois le message compris et l'acceptation de ce qu'il avait à faire là, il reprit la conversation avec Andy, après une longue inspiration.

écoute Andy, cette fois c'est moi qui prend les choses en main, si tu ne veux pas me perdre, change, je te laisse, je te rappelle plus tard. Fis-je en raccrochant.

Comment tu te sens, me fit Blaine.

J'en sais trop rien, à la fois soulagé, et effrayer, soulagé parce que je voulais depuis longtemps lui faire face et que si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu, et effrayer à l'idée de le perdre, je l'aime Blaine, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais c'est vrai, il est tout ce qu'il est mais quand on est ensemble il ne pense qu'a moi dis-je

Je comprends, écoute je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin de parler tu m'appelle ok ? Me dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

Ca va Blaine ? demandais-je

Oui ca va je suis fatigué c'est tout. Répondit –il, je me sauve, au revoir Kurt.

Je regardais Blaine s'éloigné, et fermais la porte, au bout de dix minutes je lui envoyais un message.

From Kurt

To Blaine…

Merci encore pour ce soir.

From Blaine

To Kurt.

De rien, mais juste en passant, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Andy n'a pas parler de son chauffeur,

From Kurt

To Blaine

Non, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, tu es pour quelque chose ?

From Blaine

To Kurt

Oui, j'ai mis son chauffeur de mon coté, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que ce mec est nul, il est de mon coté, réfléchi bien Kurt, pose toi les bonne nuit.

Kurt rangea son portable et eau moment d'aller se coucher, on frappa de violant coup à la porte.

Kurt, ouvre moi c'est Andy, tu ouvres ou je défonce cette porte… criais Andy derrière la porte.

Kurt se figea. laisse moi Andy, je t'ai dis que je voulais plus te voir, pour le moment.. fis-je ne pleurant.

Ouvre, dépêche toi, ok tu l'auras voulu ! cria Andy (en frappant contre la porte)

Arrête tu es fou, arrête, ok je t'ouvre. mais calme-toi. fis-je apeuré.

A partir de ce moment les choses sont allées très vite, Andy ouvrit la porte avec vigueur, et plaque Kurt au mur, Kurt essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas, Andy, fit sauter littéralement sauter les boutons de sa chemise et fis glisser le pantalon de Kurt en bas de ses jambes, avant de porter Kurt jusque la table de salle à manger, Kurt ne réalisa pas tout de suite, ce n'est qu'après que Andy eu fini ce qu'il avait à faire qu'il comprit qu'Andy l'avait tout simplement forcé à lui faire l'amour. Kurt s'effondra à terre, Andy lui resta à coté sans réaction aucune à ce qu'il venait de faire.

tu es à moi, et je prends ce qui m'appartient quand je veux et où je veux, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire... fit Andy avec des yeux froid envers Kurt, je rentre chez moi, on se voit demain, prend un douche et va te coucher, tu as une mine affreuse. Et arrête de pleurer, je suis toujours ton mec. Fit-il en s'approchant de Kurt pour l'embrasser, avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Kurt était en larme, incapable de se lever, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il prit son portable, et appela la seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler au secours.

Blaine c'est Kurt, il a essayé de me,…. il m'a forcé, vient je t'en prie….

Kurt raccrocha ne laissant même pas le temps à Blaine de répondre, il s'écroula par terre…


	4. Chapter 4

Au son de sa voix et au dernier mot, Blaine su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kurt, il prit son 4x4 et fonça droit chez lui, sans même se soucier des autres usagers, il se demandait en lui pourquoi il se souciait autant de Kurt, cela ne faisait quelquefois qu'il le voyait, surtout aux réceptions qu'organisait Andy, puisque certaines de ses relations professionnelles connaissaient Andy, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Andy, il le trouvait trop sur de lui, trop fier, trop imbu de lui-même, et surtout trop beau pour être honnête, oui c'est vrai qu'Andy était beau mais sa beauté n'étais pas le genre de beauté qui attirait Blaine, il aimait les hommes du genre de Kurt, silencieux, timide, avec un brun de personnalité, et différents des autres, il l'avait déjà trouvé mignon, mais ca restait platonique, jusqu'à ce soir où Andy l'avait trompé avec un autre et où Blaine avait décidé cette fois de s'en mêler. Allez savoir pourquoi, lui-même ne le savait pas, toujours est-il que là il était inquiet plus que de raison, bizarre pensa t-il. Il gara la voiture dans l'allée derrière la voiture de Kurt, et ne frappa pas, mais entra directement, Blaine n'était pas du genre à faire les choses calmement quand il sentait que c'était grave.

Il vit Kurt allongé sur le sol, les vêtements arrachés, inanimé. Inquiet il s'approcha. Il savait qui lui avait fait ça, Kurt lui avait dit, pas clairement, pas de nom, mais il savait.

Kurt, répond moi, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, je t'en prie reviens ! ouvre les yeux, c'est moi c'est Blaine.

Kurt bougea un peu au son du prénom et ouvra les yeux difficilement, la douleur se faisait encore sentir, les rapports sexuels entre hommes sont toujours douloureux au départ mais après ca passe quand il y a de l'amour, mais là il avait été forcé, il avait mal, très mal. Puis il sursauta de peur et se réfugia dans un coin les genoux pris dans ses bras.

Kurt tout va bien, c'est moi, c'est Blaine, calme toi. me dit-il

Blaine, oh mon dieu merci, Blaine je suis désolé, dis je en pleurant

Ca va aller, vient je vais t'aider à te relever. Dit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Attend, je ne peux pas m'assoir, dis-je difficilement, dans mon lit, je préfère.

Ok, on y va, doucement, prend ton temps. Me fit Blaine, voilà, ca va mieux ?

Je suis mieux dans cette position, je suis désolé Blaine, tu as surement mieux à faire. dis-je

Oui, allez casser la figure à ce connard d'Andy, mais pour le moment je m'occupe de toi. On va appeler un médecin. Et ensuite on ira au commissariat dis Blaine à Kurt en sortant son téléphone.

Non, Blaine, je ne veux pas, fis-je dans un sursaut.

Kurt, il faut le faire, il va revenir, c'est la seule vrai protection que tu as. Me fit Blaine.

Blaine s'il te plait, il ne reviendra pas, et puis tu es là, j'ai plus rien à craindre, pour le moment j'aimerai juste fermer les yeux et -je à Blaine en serrant sa main.

Ok, je reste là, mais je refuse de laisser passer ça, il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement, tu n'es pas un jouet, et je vais faire en sorte qu'il te laisse tranquille. Me dit Blaine alors que je fermais les yeux.

Merci, et tu peux garder mon portable, si il sonne répond pour moi, si c'est Mercedes une amie ou Rachel, ne leur dit rien s'il te plait, si c'est Andy, je te laisse gérer. dis-je en un souffle avant de définitivement sombrer dans un sommeil récupérateur.

A mon réveil Blaine était toujours là, il avait surement passé la nuit ici, plus gentil que jamais, il avait rangé l'appartement et une bonne odeur de Bacon grillé se faisait sentir, je sortais du lit, et le vis assis dans le canapé entrain de lire son journal, il le posa quand il attendit mes pas.

bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux. Demanda Blaine.

Oui la douleur à disparue, ca sent bon, c'est quoi ? fis-je en évitant de parler de choses qui fâchent.

Œufs au bacon, et café, toast et jus d'orange, ca te tente ? demanda Blaine.

Oui je veux bien, je n'ai pas très faim, mais il faut que je mange. Merci, pour tout Blaine. Dis-je.

Blaine et moi étions en train de déjeuner quand la sonnette retentit. Kurt eu un sursaut et s'arrête net de manger, il crispa les poings, et Blaine posa sa main pour le rassurer.

Eh, ca va aller ok ? je vais aller voir, fis Blaine.

Et si c'est... Blaine je ne veux pas le voir. Répondis-je dans un sanglot.

Si c'est lui je le mets à la porte. Promis. Fit Blaine.

Blaine parti en direction de la porte, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurt avant d'ouvrir, il avait l'air apeuré, Il lui fit un sourire amical, puis ouvra la porte. Un livreur de fleur s'annonça.

bonjour, Kurt Hummel, je dois livrer ces le livreur.

Euh : oui, merci, je dois quelque chose ? fit Blaine

Non mais vous devez me signer le bon de réception. Fis le livreur.

Blaine signa le bon et ferma la porte, il revint dans la cuisine avec un bouquet de roses rouges magnifiques, au moins une cinquantaine, le bouquet était énorme, Blaine me le tendit, et je pris la carte…

_**« Il n'ya pas de mot à ma conduite, me pardonneras tu un jour,**_

_**Je m'en veux terriblement, je t'en pris, je n'étais pas moi-même,**_

_**Appelle-moi, tu me manques, je t'aime et je viens de me rendre**_

_**compte de mon erreur, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu es « mon Kurt »**_

_**Je t'aime. Tu me rends fou. Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans toi.**_

_**Reviens moi, je vais changer je te le jure. Laisse une moi une chance,**_

_**tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance**_… _**Andy**_»

je tendis le mot à Blaine, qui le lit et le jeta sur la table après l'avoir chiffonner.

tu ne vas quand même pas céder Kurt ? tu n'es pas aussi stupide. Me dit-il d'un ton sec.

Blaine il s'est excusé, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Et je l'aime, je lui en veux mais mes sentiments sont toujours là, il n'était pas lui-même. Je l'avais énervé en quittant la soirée et ….

Oh non, je t'en prie, ne joue pas la victime, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est lui qui t'a blessé, alors arrête ca tout de suite. Fit Blaine cette fois en colère.

Ecoute j'apprécie vraiment ton geste, ta gentillesse, et si c'est toi que j'ai appelé c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, mais il faut que je réfléchisse. Tu comprends ? dis-je à Blaine.

Non, mais je veux bien te laisser du temps. Alors fais comme tu veux, tu as mon numéro, s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Dis Blaine en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Blaine attend, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais essaie de ne pas m'en vouloir… fis en sanglotant.

Ca va, je ne pensais pas que ce mec avait autant d'impact sur toi, il t'a vraiment pris dans ses filets, je sais que tu peux être plus fort que ça, tu as juste besoin de comprendre ce qu'il est vraiment. Et je voudrais juste que tu tiennes au moins une semaine avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Réfléchit, tu as quelqu'un qui tient à toi ici et je ne parle pas de tes amies, alors prend les bonnes décisions.

Blaine, je vais essayer je te le promets. merci. Vraiment. fis-je

Blaine sortit de la maison, et je me retrouvais seul dans mon salon, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin d'un journée à moi, rien qu'a moi, je rentrais la voiture dans le garage, et fermais les volets, histoire de m'isoler, je me fit couler un bain, et fini par me remettre au lit, il fallait que je dorme, j'avais coupé mon portable, à mon réveil lorsque je le rallumais, j'avais au moins une dizaine de message, plusieurs d'Andy, tous plus tendres les uns des autres, et deux de Blaine, et un de Mercedes. Je textais Mercedes pour la rassurer. Puis répondis aux messages de Blaine

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

Prend soin de toi…Blaine.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

Je viens de passer chez toi mais pas de réponse je suppose que tu t'es enfermé pour être tranquille. Repose-toi, et je t'appelle demain. Blaine.

_**From Kurt **_

_**To Blaine**_.

Oui, je me suis enfermés, j'ai rentré le voiture au cas où Andy passerait, besoin d'être tranquille, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'apprécie ta présence, je sais que j'ai trouvé en toi un ami sincère, merci encore.

_**From Blaine **_

_**To Kurt**_

Mais de rien mon cher, je passe te chercher à 20 H, diner chez moi, je t'invite ? Ca te tente…

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

Avec plaisir, je t' 20 h, qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir, je veux dire tu veux que je ramène quelque chose.

_**From Blaine **_

_**TO Kurt**_

Toi, ta simple présence me réjouira et me comblera.

Blaine posa son portable et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit dans son dernier message, c'est vrai qu'il aimait la présence de Kurt, il l'avait aidé mais là c'était plus que ca, il avait été fou de rage intérieurement quand les roses étaient arrivés, il l'avait regardé dormir, il l'avait trouvé beau. Blaine avait déjà eu un coup de foudre pour un homme, mais avec Kurt, ca semblait différent. Quelque chose le troublait en Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce sentiment. Il décida de prendre une douche et de se préparer pour 20 h.

Le soir arriva vite, et Blaine fut devant la maison de Kurt à 20 h, il frappa à la porte, et Kurt lui ouvrit. Plus beau que jamais. Blaine fut éblouis par autant de beauté, il portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge et un nœud papillon noir et rouge à rayure.

tu es sublime, vraiment magnifique, regarde moi à coté de toi, je suis Blaine.

Non, c'est faux, tu es super mignon, on y va ? j'ai faim. Dis-je à Blaine avec un grand sourire.

OK en route monsieur, dit Blaine en lui tendant le bras… fit Blaine en vrai gentleman.

Les deux amis montèrent dans le 4x4 de Blaine, au coin de la rue dans une zone sombre Andy observait la scène en serrant les poings.

je ne vais pas laisser passer ça Kurt je te le jure, pensa t-il.

Voila ce chapitre est bouclé, la suite Lundi, j'ai un weekend chargé, A votre avis, il va se passer quoi chez Blaine entre Kurt et lui, est qu'est ce Andy va faire …. Laissez vos Réviews….


	5. Chapter 5

_**DESOLE POUR LE RETARD / LONG TRES LONG WEEK END, LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA RATED M , je le poserai dans la semaine surement vendredi… BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS**_

Les deux amis arrivèrent à la propriété de Blaine, la maison était pleine de charme, entourée d'un parc boisé, style ancien, blanche avec des volet bleu clair, Blaine fit faire le tour du propriétaire, arrivé dans le petit salon, Blaine ouvrit les grande porte en bois, sur un lac magnifique, l'heure était parfaite, un coucher de soleil se dessinait à l'horizon, Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux d'éblouissement lorsqu'il aperçut La lumière du jour qui s'achève sur la peau mâte de Kurt, il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une voix féminine derrière lui..

Monsieur, le repas sera servi à 21 h, est ce que cela vous va, fit une jeune femme blonde.

Parfait, Amy, merci, nous allons sur le bord du lac, pouvez vous nous apporte de quoi grignoter en entendant, fit Blaine

Bien entendu, enchanté de vous connaitre Kurt. je vous amène cela de suite, fit la jeune femme en regardant Blaine.

Qui est –ce ? fit Kurt, une fois la demoiselle partie.

Qui ? Oh Amy ? elle est rien et tout, elle m'a élevé, mais ce n'est pas ma mère, enfaite ca doit être ma nourrice, je ne sais pas trop quel nom lui donner. Mes parents l'ont embauché quand j'avais 5 ans, c'est elle qui m'emmenait à l'école, me faisait mon gouter, mes repas, bref elle s'occupe de moi, quand j'ai emménagé ici, j'ai demandais à mes parents si elle pouvait venir, en fait je crois que j'ai toujours vécu avec elle, et que je ne pourris jamais m'en séparer, elle est ma confidente, ma deuxième maman. Elle est très gentille.

Merci, Monsieur, tenez vos boissons. fit Amy, qui été arrivé derrière nous sans bruit.

De rien, posez-les là, merci Amy, vous pouvez rentrer, à demain. Fit Blaine.

A demain, oui, bonne nuit, Monsieur, au revoir Kurt, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Moi aussi madame, bonne soirée, au revoir, fit Kurt.

Bon voilà on est plus que tout les deux, si on passait à table.

OK, tu as besoin d'aide, fit Kurt.

Non, ce soir tu es mon invité, ensuite on peut se faire un film si tu veux. Fit Blaine.

Oui pourquoi pas. Répondit Kurt.

La soirée se passa à merveille les deux amis parlèrent de leurs vies, enfants, adolescente, de leur projet professionnel, et de leur vie amoureuse, sujet que Kurt ne préférais pas étaler vu ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Au bout de quelques heures, Kurt regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir.

quelque chose ne vas pas Kurt, fit Blaine

oh si, j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, mais vu l'heure, je crois que l'on va devoir remettre le film à plus tard, je bosse demain, et je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur mon bureau. Fit Kurt,

attend il n'est que. fit Blaine coupé par Kurt

4 H du matin, on n'a pas vu l'heure passée fit Kurt en rigolant.

Effectivement, je m'incline, tu veux un dernier café ? demanda Blaine.

Non merci, je vais t'aider à débarrasser, et je file, dit Kurt.

Non laisse je ne bosse pas demain, j'ai le temps. Fit Blaine.

Ok, alors j'y vais…merci Blaine, j'ai vraiment passé une magnifique soirée.

De rien Kurt, j'ai été ravi. Je peux t'appeler demain ? Demanda Blaine

Bien sur, à demain...

Kurt s'éloigna et Blaine le regarda partir, laissa échapper un soupir avant de refermer la porte. Blaine sentait son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kurt, c'est clair, il ressentait quelque chose pour le jeune homme, bien au-delà de l'amitié, mais pendant la soirée, il avait sentit que Kurt était toujours amoureux d'Andy, sa façon de parler de lui malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait en disait long sur ses sentiments. Blaine allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Il fila se coucher, épuisé et des rêves plein la tête, le ménage attendrait.

Kurt rentra chez lui, fila sous la douche et se coucha épuisé, le lendemain matin il se leva à l'aube, et se mit à repenser à sa soirée avec Blaine, il prit son portable, et tenta de l'appeler en vain, il parti travailler, et à midi se rendit chez Blaine inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, il frappa doucement, et c'est Amy qui lui ouvra.

Bonjour Amy, Blaine est déjà parti, fit Kurt.

Non il dort encore, je viens d'arriver, j'allais commencer à nettoyer. Fit Amy.

Laissez moi vous aider, je ne travaille pas cette après midi. Fit Kurt en posant son manteau sur la chaise.

Merci mais ca va aller, dit Amy.

J'y tiens vraiment répondit Kurt en commençant à débarrasser la cuisine.

Au bout d'une heure, Kurt et Amy avait fini, Amy dit alors à Kurt qu'elle devait renter chez elle, qu'elle avait fini sa journée.

je vous laisse, vous pourrez fermer derrière vous, merci. Fit Amy à Kurt.

Pas de souci, je vais attendre qu'il émerge, il dort souvent comme ça ? demanda Kurt

Oh oui, déjà enfant c'état un vrai marmotte, je me sauve, au revoir Kurt. Fit Amy

Merci, bonne après midi. Fit Kurt.

Kurt s'asseye dans le canapé et attendit que Monsieur Blaine daigne se réveiller. Au bout de deux heures il entendit du bruit à l'étage, il ne bougea pas, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et une voix. Blaine appelait Kurt sur son portable.

whoah c'est quoi ça, Kurt tu m'as laissé au moins dix messages, je ne suis pas mort tu sais, mais je suis ravi que tu t'inquiète pour moi, je me douche je prends un café et je te rejoins au lima à. fit Blaine avant de s'arrêter net en bas des escaliers…quand il vit Kurt.

Blaine venait de descendre les escaliers, dans le plus simple appareil, juste un boxer noir, les cheveux en batailles, dieu qu'il était sexy comme ça. Kurt eu un mouvement de recul puis se rapprocha de Blaine, à ce moment là, plus rien de fonctionner, du moins plus rien de raisonnable… Kurt ne savais plus quoi faire, il décida d'y aller à l'instinct. Blaine était toujours figé à un point qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa tenue.

effectivement j'étais inquiet, et je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il se doit pour hier soir.

Kurt s'approcha un peu plus et passa ses mains froides sur la taille de Blaine, ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner Blaine et de le faire sortir de ses songes. Puis Kurt posa ses lèvres délicates sur celles de Blaine, ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas et Kurt se recula..

désolé, j'ai cru que, enfin, hier c'était tellement bien, que je pensais que tu le voulais aussi.

Kurt s'éloigna et Blaine le rattrapa pour le coller au mur et pour l'embrasser plus passionnément cette fois, ce n'est que lorsque Kurt senti l'effet qu'il faisait à Blaine qu'il se recula.

attend, je suis désolé, mais je ne prévois pas ces choses là, j'y peux rien tu me fais de l'effet c'est vrai fit Blaine en se reculant.

J'avais cru comprendre, mais dis moi au fait, tu n'avais pas parlé d'une douche… Fit Kurt à Blaine avec un léger sourire.

EUH ! oui, mais tu ne bosse pas toi ? demanda Blaine.

Non, j'ai pris mon après midi pour être …..avec toi. Fit Kurt en rougissant. Bon c'est par où la douche ? en prenant la main de Blaine

En haut, mais tu es sur que tu veux, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… demanda Blaine.

Pour seule réponse, Kurt s'approcha et l'embrassant tout en retirant les boutons de sa chemise doucement, les deux hommes filèrent ensemble sous la douche….

Dehors une voiture attendait dans l'ombre que Kurt sortait …


	6. Chapter 6

_**ATTENTION CHAPTIRE RATED M : SCENE DE SEXE, DONC AVIAS AUX PLUS JEUNES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, POUR LES AUTRES BONNES LECTURES, ET A VOS REVIEWS, **_

Je me laissais emmener vers la salle de bain sans même oser dire un mot, je savais ce que je faisais mais de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, je ne dit rien, Kurt semblait sur de lui, mais ces gestes semblaient timides, même si il donnait l'impression du contraire, je sentais encore de l'hésitation chez lui. Une fois dans la pièce, je créais une sorte d'intimité en fermant la porte derrière moi, Kurt s'approcha de moi, et posa ses lèvres délicates sur mon torse, ses mains se placèrent dans mon dos, je me laissais faire sans agir pour autant, ne pas le brusquer surtout, voilà ma seule pensée à ce moment là. Quand il me commença à retirer sa chemise puis son jean, je me permis un sourire d'envie, il plongea son regard bleu dans le mien, je me senti défaillir, les mots ne furent que pure futilité, tout fut dit dans un seul de ses regards, je le laisser continuer sans un mot. Dieu qu'il était sexy, nous avions maintenant la même tenue, juste un boxer, Kurt se serra contre moi et je pu sentir mon désir montait, Kurt posa une main délicate sous l'élastique de mon boxer, ce qui me fit comprendre que je devais le retirer , je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai perdu pied, mais je n'étais plus maître de mes actes. Pour la première fois je ne décidais de rien, je laissais Kurt agir sur mon corps, ses doigts étaient doux, sa bouche était merveilleuse, je le vis descendre doucement vers le bas de mon ventre, je posais les mains sur le lavabo pour prendre appui et éviter ainsi de fondre sous ses caresses, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait, je fut parcouru par un nombre incalculable de frissons tous plus intenses les uns des autres, je senti mon sexe se durcir au contact de sa langue, il s'attardait sur le bout de mon sexe tendu, et je crispais les poings, je rejetais la tête en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir, quand ses lèvres enveloppèrent mon sexe, je relâchais la pression et me laisser aller au désir, je posais mes mains dans ses cheveux doux, et suivait chaque va et vient, c'est quand je senti que Kurt entrais un doigt dans mon intimité que je compris que j'allais être passif et pas actif. Je gémis sous ses vas et vient, il était vraiment doué, je savourais chaque caresse, je senti alors un deuxième doigts, et la mon plaisir fut merveilleux, je gémissait et chaque son le faisait prendre plus d'aisance, il me retourna alors, je pris appuis contre le lavabo, je relevais la tête et vis nos deux visages dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier, nous allions tellement bien ensemble, je le voyais me sourire à chaque soupir de désir, je ne pouvais plus retirer mon regard de ce miroir, je le regardais me faire l'amour, moi qui habituellement était plutôt pudique, là je voulais nous voir, regardais nos corps se faire l'amour, c'est alors qu'il prépara mon intimité pour y enfoncé son sexe je le sentais hésitant alors je m'autorisais un mot.

tu es beau Kurt, mon dieu que tu es beau, je te veux en moi, fais moi l'amour, fit je dans un souffle

non Blaine, c'est nous qui sommes beau, on est fait pour être ensemble. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Blaine, et je ne le ferais que si tu me dis que tu l'es aussi. Me fit Kurt,

oh mon dieu, Kurt (Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face) je suis fou de toi, de ton corps de tes yeux de ta bouche, de tout, oui je suis fou de toi, fou amoureux. Fis je avec une larme au bords des yeux.

Alors retourne toi mon cœur, fit Kurt …

Kurt m'embrasa passionnément puis repris sa position derrière moi, je senti son sexe entrer en moi, doucement, délicatement, je le regardais toujours à travers le miroir, je le voyais me sourire , il était bien, et moi je savourais, il s'enfonça un peu plus malgré la douleur, j'appréciais sa délicatesse, une fois au fond, il s'arrêta pour juger de ma réaction, je lui sourit et il comprit que tout allais bien, je me penchais un peu pour avoir plus d'aisance, et il commença un va et vient intense, et passionné, je me sentit partir, à chaque coup de rein, je gémissait de plaisir, c'était bon et son regard était tellement puissant que je le sentais fier de lui. Il me faisait l'amour comme jamais on ne me l'avais fait, nos corps ne faisait plus qu'un, je prenais du plaisir comme jamais, il accéléra et je pris sa main qu'il posa délicatement sur mon sexe tendu, et brûlant de désir.

caresse moi Kurt fais moi jouir, je veux sentir tes mains sur mon sexe..fit-je dans un long soupir de désir..

avec plaisir Blaine

je me cambrai un peu plus pour lui laisser la place, l'enfonçant plus profondément en moi par la même occasion, je gémis de plaisir, il commença des vas et viens délicats, puis plus puissants, je sentais ma verge gonflées sous ses doigts, il synchronisa ses va et vient au miens, et ce fut magique, parfait, je sentais que j'allais exploser, et lui aussi, on jouis ensemble et je m'autorisais à respirer enfin. Au bout de quelques minutes de retour à la raison, je le regardais et il me dit tout simplement..

on la prend cette douche ? Fit Kurt

oui, allons y, fis-je dans un sourire.

Une fois sorti de la douche, nous allons dans le salon et je préparais de quoi manger. Je le regardais de loin assis dans mon canapé, j'avais l'impression que je rêvais, que j'allais me réveiller, tout semblait parfait. Il se retourna et me demanda si je voulais de l'aide, je lui dit que non, comme il avait ranger la maison, il avait le droit à un peu de repos.

on se le regarde ce film que l'on devait regarder hier soir..

Oui, j'ai rien d'autre de prévu, on s'enferme et on se fait un film, et pourquoi pas plusieurs, on se fera livrer des pizzas, ça te va comme programme.

Oui et peut être que je pourrais rester dormir ici, avec toi... fit Kurt en baissant la tète de timidité.

Je lâchais l'assiette que je tenais, je rêve ou il vient de me propose de passer la nuit dans mes draps, Kurt tu me fais quoi là, non pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire, mais c'est trop pour moi, tu va me rendre fou. Bien sur que je veux, tu peux même rester tout la vie si tu veux, oh ! Blaine on se calme, on va déjà voir pour une nuit après on verra. .

tu viens de dire quoi là Kurt. Tu veux passer la nuit avec moi.. fis je dans un tremblement de joie

oui, sauf si toi...fit Kurt coupé par Blaine.

Bien sur, bien sur que je le veux, Kurt je …

moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime...

moi je ne crois pas , j'en suis sur, je t'aime, Kurt, je suis accroc, lié, raide dingue de toi..

Contre tout attente et sans même un mot, Kurt embrassa Blaine passionnément, Blaine pris alors les devant et allongea Kurt dans le canapé, se positionna sur lui et commença ses caresses, Kurt repris le train en marche mais cette fois ce fut Blaine qui pris les choses en main, si je puis dire, Kurt soupira de désir, Kurt se déshabilla et Blaine fit de même.

et le film ? Demanda Kurt.

On verra lus tard, j'ai envie de toi.. fit Blaine. Avec un sourire coquin qui en disait long.

Tant pis pour le film, fais moi l'amour Blaine...

Il reprirent leur câlins dans le canapé du salon, Blaine se laissa envelopper par le douceur de ces actes, tout était parfait, vraiment parfait, c'est sûrement ce que pensait les deux amants, mais pas ce que pensait les deux yeux noirs de haine qui les regardait par la fenêtre...

_**Voilà, c'est bouclé, Blaine à craqué, maintenant reste à gérer Andy, à vos idées, je fais quoi avec Andy, il rentre en force ou attend qu'ils aient finis...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kurt qu'il s'empressa de retirer, ils avaient envie de recommencer une séance de câlins très hot, c'est alors qu'avant même que les deux amis furent totalement nus une pierre traversa la fenêtre et atterrit à quelques centimètres du canapé, un mot y était accroché.

oh mon dieu, Blaine ca va ? tu n'a rien ? fit Kurt paniqué.

Non, non, ca va t'inquiète pas, remet ton t-shirt, je vais voir ce qui se passe. Fit Blaine en sortant

Kurt se baissa pour ramasser la pierre et voulu la jeter dehors, Blaine remarqua le mot en retournant dans la maison.

alors, tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Kurt.

Non, rien, mais attend il y a un mot sur la pierre, fais voir. Fit Blaine en regardant Kurt

Blaine déplia le mot et le lu à haute voix, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, il aurait voulu qu'il ne sache pas le contenu

_**« TU N'AURAIS PAS DU, KURT EST A MOI, JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PAYER TOUS LES DEUX, KURT POUR M'AVOIR TROMPE ET TOI POUR ME L'AVOIR PRIS »**_

Andy ! c'est de ma faute, pardon Blaine je n'aurais pas du venir chez toi, maintenant il sait où tu habite et il va s'en prendre à toi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, fit Kurt qui commençait à pleurer.

Calme toi mon cœur, il ne me fait pas peur. On va aller à la police, par contre tu vas devoir être fort, il nous faut des arguments plus convaincant qu'une simple nuit à deux fit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

De quoi tu parles Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

De ce qu'il t'a fait mon ange, du (Blaine respira à fond) viol.

Je ne sais pas Blaine, peut être que lui parler suffira, je peux essayer ? fit Kurt tremblant et pas très sur de lui.

Ben voyons, comme si cette ordure allait t'écouter, c'est un malade Kurt, il est dangereux, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, il faut le faire. met ton manteau on y va.

Ok, Allons-y, attend je n'ai pas mon blouson, il est resté chez moi, il faisait beau quand je suis parti, là il pleut averse. Fit Kurt.

Tiens met mon blouson, moi j'en ai un autre. Et Kurt, je t'aime, je ne te laisserai pas tomber et je ne suis pas Andy, fit Blaine avec un ton rassurant

Je sais Blaine, merci, moi aussi je t'aime.

Dans sa voiture Andy attendais que Kurt sorte, quand il vu la porte s'ouvrir, il démarra la voiture et s'approcha doucement..

très bien parfait, j'espérais que tu sortes en premier Blaine, dis au revoir à ton ami Kurt, et reviens pleurer sur mon é Andy en allumant les phares et appuyant comme un fou sur la pédale d'accélérateur, Blaine eu juste le temps de trop tard… Kurt passa au dessus du capot de la voiture pour être éjecté quelques mètres plus loin.

Kurt attention, non ! Kurt…

ET MERDE ! mais c'est quoi ce bordel, je croyais que c'était Blaine, ce n'est pas son blouson. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… fit Andy complètement terrorisé,

Pris de panique, il prit la fuite laissant Kurt sur le sol, inanimé et Blaine à ses cotés en larmes. Les voisins sortirent et virent Blaine incapable de bouger, l'un d'eux appela les secours, Blaine le pris dans ses bras et quand il lui leva la tête, il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa main… une flaque de sang sur le bitume, et Kurt ne bougeais plus…Blaine n'entendais plus rien et ne bougea pas non plus quand les pompiers arrivèrent, il refusa juste de lâcher Kurt, il fallut deux ou trois personnes pour le libérer de son amant, après quelques minutes , Blaine s'effondra à nouveau sous la pression et la peur, et perdit connaissance. Il se réveilla dans une chambre à la lumière aveuglante, lorsque les souvenirs lui revinrent, le seul mot qu'il parvient à dire à l'infirmière fut « Kurt »….

_**Ce chapitre est cout, mais j'avais envie de mettre un peu de suspens, à votre avis que va faire Blaine ? et comment va Kurt, si il y a encore un Kurt… .bon je dis rien, mais je sais que certains vont me haïr….**_


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine était assis dans son lit, énervé, personne ne lui disait où était Kurt, le médecin arriva pour le calmer.

assiez-vous et calmez vous, le jeune homme que l'on a amené avec vous, c'est votre petit ami ? Demanda le médecin.

Oui, comment il va, pourquoi personne ne me laisse le voir. Fit Blaine

écoutez, il est gravement touché à la tête, il est encore inconscient et il a pas mal de tuyau partout, alors on va vous laissez le voir, mais on voulait vous prévenir, pour que vous ne soyez pas choquer. Il vous faudra aussi parler de l'agression, la police est venue toute à l'heure, je les ai éloigné un moment mais il vont revenir. Fit le médecin.

Je comprends, est ce que je peux passer un coup de fil. Je souhaiterai joindre un ami de Kurt, qui est dans la police. Demanda Blaine.

Bien sur, nous avons mis ses affaires dans un sac, je vous les apporte. Fit le médecin.

Merci, je peux allez le voir. Demanda Blaine.

Oui, je vous y conduit. Fit le médecin.

Tous les deux partir vers la chambre stérile dans laquelle se trouvait Kurt, il vit plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas derrière la fenêtre, il supposa qu'ils étaient de la famille, au fond il ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie à lui, il s'approcha doucement, le médecin fit les présentations.

Mr Hummel, voici euh, Blaine, Blaine Anderson, le petit ami de votre fils. Il était présent sur le lieu de l'accident, il pourra vous en dire plus.

Bonjour Mr Hummel, je vous direz tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais avant je dois joindre un certain, Puckermann, Noah puckermann. Un ami policier de Kurt,

Attend j'ai son numéro, mais pourquoi Noah ! Explique moi.

Ce n'est pas un accident Mr Hummel, et je connais le coupable, Kurt m'avais fait promettre de l'appeler si il arrivait quelque chose. Mais avant je veux le voir, est ce que je peux ?

Bien entendu

Blaine entra doucement dans la pièce, s'approcha du lit, et pris la main de Kurt.

Kurt, je suis désolé, je te promet de te venger, je vais appeler Noah, on aurait du le faire bien avant, ton père est là, je viens de faire sa connaissance, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, écoute moi Kurt, je veux que tu me reviennes, je t'en pris, on est qu'au début de notre relation, on a encore plein de choses à vivre, je t'en pris, réveille toi, je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Andy va payer, je te le jure. Fit Blaine qui s'était mis à pleurer de plus belle.

Je vais t'y aider, vient avec moi. Oh pardon, Noah, c'est Burt qui m'a dit que tu voulais me joindre... fit Noah

oui mais pas ici, au fait moi c'est Blaine, fit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

je sais, kurt m'a parlé de toi. Fit Noah.

Blaine embrassa Kurt d'un baiser léger comme une plume sous le regard bienveillant de Noah, puis ils sortirent tout les deux, Blaine proposa à ce dernier de lui racontait tout e l'histoire, même le viol, plus rien ne devait être caché, il fallait venger son petit ami, Noah failli recracher son café, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il connaissait Andy, Kurt et lui était déjà venu manger chez Noah, il savait qu'Andy était spécial, mais pas comme ça, Noah se levant d'un bon, appela un de ses collègues ne voulant pas aller chercher tout seul cet ordure chez lui de peur de la tuer de ses propres mains, Noah tenait beaucoup à Kurt, et ce depuis le lycée, même si leur relation avait démarrer dans les poubelles du lycée Mc Kinley, mais il avait pris les choses différemment les dernières années. Il avait mûri, et quand Kurt l'avait aider à avoir son diplôme ils étaient devenus très amis.

tu vas aller au commissariat, Blaine, il faut que tu dépose ta plainte, moi et mon collègue on va chez Andy et je te jure que je vais le faire payer, mais il faut qu'une plainte soit déposé, on se rejoins là bas. Fit Noah en quittant la cafétéria, laissant Blaine pensif.

Blaine parti au commissariat pour porter plainte pendant que Puckermann, allais Puck comme aimait l'appeler Kurt se rendit avec son collègue chez Andy pour l'arrêter. Une fois devant sa maison, Noah regarda son collègue et sera les poings pour se clamer.

on est là pour l'arrêter alors retiens moi si je vais trop loin mais je pourrais pas m'empêcher de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, fit Puck.

Je n'ai rien vu, pas de témoin , pas de preuve... tu es mon coéquipier alors je te soutiens. On y va.. fit le collègue de Puck.

Merci.

Les deux policiers arrivèrent devant la porte, frappèrent et Andy ouvra la porte.

Puck, bonjour que me vaut ta visite

bonjour Andy. Ferme la porte, on a des choses à se dire.

Puck entra avec son collègue, et quand Andy se retourna, le poing de Puck atterri droit sur son visage et le fit tomber.

tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à Kurt...Je vais te le faire payer...

Je sors Puck, je surveille au cas où un collègue se pointerai.. vas y mollo quand même.. Fit le collègue de Puck.

Merci, t'inquiète pas je vais pas abîmé sa gueule d'ange, je sais ou frapper. Maintenant c'est toi et moi Andy...

Le collègue de Puck sorti à l'extérieur, en laissant Andy dans les mains de Puck, il savait que Puck était un bon flic qu'il n'aurait pas été trop loin , mais il savait aussi qu'il était énervé contre Andy, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'exprime. Il attendit donc que Puck eu fini...

à l'intérieur, on entendait des bruit de verre cassé qui volait...

_**voilà encore un chapitre bouclé, bon l'état de Kurt est critique mais en tout cas il a des gens qui l'aime, en tout cas je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Andy, Puck fait peur quand il veut... prochain chapitre bientôt, à vos reviews, merci, pour toutes les autres, **_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt était toujours inconscient, Blaine était au commissariat, et Puck avait une discussion plutôt houleuse avec Andy.

très bien Mr Andy, juste pour que tu saches, Kurt est dans le coma, et c'est de ta faute, vas y je t'écoute, explique toi et tu as intérêt à ne pas me mentir, je sais tout , Blaine m'a tout expliquer.

J'ai rien à dire, et tu n'as rien a faire ici, tu as un mandat ? Non ! Alors dégage, sinon j'appelle la police.

Je suis la police, alors crois moi je la fermerai (Puck plaqua Andy contre le mur, le bras sous sa gorge) arrête de faire ton malin, tu n'es pas en positon de le faire. Comment tu as pu croire que tu pouvais t'en prendre à Kurt comme ça, tu te prend pour qui ?

Lâche moi, tu m'étrangles, je te jure que tu vas payer.

Non c'est toi, crois moi tu vas souffrir, je te souhaite juste que Kurt s'en sorte parce que ta peine risque de s'alourdir.

Puckermann, l'hôpital vient d'appeler, ton ami est sorti du coma, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, il a eu son compte. On l'embarque. Fit le collègue de Puck.

Dieu merci. Allez espèce d'ordures, on va au poste, tu as des aveux a faire par écrit. Fit Puck.

Puck, il faut lui lire ses droits il pourrait s'en servir contre toi. Fit le collègue de Puck.

Tu as raison. Andy, je t'arrête pour la tentative de meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Kurt Hummel, e que tu pourras être dit sera retenu contre toi au tribunal. En route, embraque moi cet ordure, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Fit Puck en passant les menottes au poignets d'Andy.

OK, je t'attend dans la voiture. Fit le collègue de Puck

Le collègue de Puck alla dans la voiture, et Puck appela Blaine pour le prévenir, au son de la voix de ce dernier, Puck compris qu'il était heureux, il raccrocha et rejoignit son collègue pour emmener Andy au commissariat, Blaine avait rejoint Kurt à l'hôpital. Blaine s'approcha doucement de la porte ou l'ouvra délicatement.

bonjour toi,

Bonjour Blaine (d'une voix faible), Tu es resté, merci.

Je n'aurai pas pu faire autrement, Kurt il faut que je te dise quelque chose, il faut que tu le saches, je ne veux pas te mentir. Fit Blaine,

tu me fais peur, Blaine lui dit Kurt qui s'était relevé un peu pour lui faire face.

Andy à été arrêter, j'ai appelé ton ami, Noah, et j'ai porter plainte, ils savent tout.

Tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire. Merci.

C'est vrai tu ne m'en veux pas. J'aurais cru que, enfin, tu sais.

Non je ne t'en veux pas, comment le pourrais-je. Noah est dans le coin ?

Au poste de police, il a tenu lui même à faire la dépôt de plainte, mais je penses qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Kurt, je voulais te dire..

Oui Blaine, (Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux)

mais au lieu de parler, Blaine n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un baiser à lui offrir. Kurt répondit avec passion à ce merveilleux baiser plein de promesse.

tu disais quoi déjà ? Fit Kurt

rien, à si que j'étais fou amoureux de toi, Kurt Hummel.

Ca tombe bien moi aussi... Blaine je t'aime..

Enfin , tu me le dis, merci... fit Blaine d'un soupir de plaisir. Embrasse moi.

Avec plaisir mon amour..

Blaine et Kurt s'embrassèrent tendrement, et ils savait que dans ce baiser toutes les promesses du monde étaient présentes, tout comme Puck qui venait de rentrer..

oh pardon, visiblement ça va mieux..

oui, Noah, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.. Fit Kurt.

Moi aussi, ah au fait Andy est déféré au parquet cet après midi.

Est ce que je vais devoir aller au tribunal. Fit Kurt avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Oui Kurt, mais le plus gros du travail Blaine l'a déjà fait, tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

Oui je sais (Kurt avait pris la main de Blaine)

je vais vous laisser, à bientôt Kurt, soigne toi. Au revoir Blaine, prend soin de lui. fit Puck en quittant la chambre.

Compte sur moi. Merci pour tout Noah.

Kurt et Blaine restèrent ensemble toute la nuit après beaucoup d'insistance. Les infirmières avaient conseillées beaucoup de repos au malade, mais Blaine avait promis d'être sage. Kurt pouvait guérir, il avait un ami, et plus encore il avait un petit ami, un vrai cette fois qui l'aimait, et que lui aussi aimait. Tout allait s'arranger...Il allait être heureux...

_**Voilà, le chapitre est fini et l'histoire aussi, la prochaine est déjà en cours, allez voir le début ! bonne lecture et a vos reviews.**_


End file.
